


The Titan Express

by xthesecretshipperx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthesecretshipperx/pseuds/xthesecretshipperx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi now live in an apartment in the city. One night Eren receives a phone call that causes him to panic and it ultimately ends up bringing our lovely boys even closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ereri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri/gifts).



The Titan Express

Chapter 1

Phone call

(This was so much angstier that I had intended. I actually started to cry while I was writing this, it was so sappy and beautiful! o(╥﹏╥)o)

Levi and Eren were currently sitting on a cushy black couch in their new apartment. The two had spent all day moving their things and still had a ton of unpacking to do. Boxes littered nearly the entire floor and most of the counter spaces. Eren sighed and leaned into Levis shoulder. "What's the matter? A little manual labor and the oh so strong Eren is tired?" Levi said the strong part with a bit of sarcasm. "Well you know helping you reach shit all day is enough to tire someone out." He received a slight jab in the ribs by Levis elbow. "What was that for?" Eren chuckled. "Take a guess you little shit." was Levis grumpy response. "Aw did I make you mad? Maybe I could make it up to you." Eren said suggestively his low voice sending shivers down Levis spine. "Maybe." Levi turned his head and caught Erens lips in his as taller man leaned into the kiss, resting his hand against the shorter ones cheek. Now couldn't have been a better moment for the teapot to ruin the interfere with its loud ass whistle. Levi huffed when he felt a cool breeze across his lips, missing the heat of Erens mouth. He watched sorely as his lover disappeared into the other room.

Buz, Buz, Buz. Levi turned his attention to a vibrating box near the coffee table. Erens phone must have gotten knocked into it during the chaos earlier.

"Eren your phone in ringing!" Levi yelled into the kitchen.

"Can you answer it please?" Came Erens muffled voice.

Levi grunted but got up and did as he was asked.

"Hello?"

"Eren..?"

"No, this is.." Levi began to explain but was quickly interrupted.

"Who the hell are you?! Where is my son?!" Levis dark eyes shrunk. Eren and his father didn't have a good relationship, and it was a sore subject. Levi knew about everything his dad had caused him, and he also knew that Eren had never wanted any sort of contact with Grisha ever again.

"Calm down. You must have the wrong number." Levi tired. Grisha wasn't falling for it,

Being the enormous dick that he was Grisha had many enemies, and some of which would try to kill Eren 'Grisha's most valuable experiment' to get revenge.

"I won't be fooled! I know what you're after but I won't let you have him!" Grisha screamed before slamming the old hotel phone down on the receiver.

The loud noise made Levi cringe and pull the phone away from his head.

Eren was re-entering the room with two steaming cups of Levis favourite black tea in his hands.

"So, who called?" Eren asked oblivious to the bad news he was about to receive.

"Um... It was uh.." Levis hesitation told Eren all he needed to know. His eyes widened in shock and he let a gasp fall from his lips.

"No! It can't be him! I told him never to speak to me again, I even had my phone number changed. How the hell did he get my new one!" Eren was so suddenly filled with rage, that it had Levi worried. He knew Eren hated his dad but he had never actually seen anything like this.

"Eren" Levi spoke calmly to his frustrated lover. Once he had the brunette's attention he held out his arms and trapped Eren in a tight hug. He felt Eren relax and lean into his touch, Levis fingers curling into brown locks pulling the taller man closer.

"What did he want? One the phone what did he say?" Eren sounded calmer, but it was clear in his voice that he was still upset.

"I don't know, when I answered he freaked out and said something like 'I know what you want, you can't take him' or something like that. It was hard to tell his speech was so slurred." Erens shoulders slumped. Drunk and pissed where never a good combination especially when it came to Grisha and to top it all off he knew Erens phone number.

"I'll have to change my number again. I can't risk him finding me." His voice trembled on the last sentence.

"I so highly doubt he'll be able to find you." Levi wasn't so good with comforting people, but with Eren he always tried his best. He began to rub soothing circles on his back to try and calm him.

"What if he does find me? It happened once before." Eren sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. The poor guy was just trying to live a normal life, but this asshole kept ruining it and that pissed Levi off to no end.

"Then I will protect you." They were simply words but they had the biggest impact on Eren. He knew that as long as Levi was by his side he had nothing to fear and that warmed Erens heart.

"I love you so much Levi, what did I do to deserve you?" the teary eyed man looked into the eyes of his lover and those beautiful dark orbs mirrored his every word.

"I love you to Eren." Levi used his thumb to gently brush away a stray tear that dared soil his boyfriends soft face. "Please don't cry anymore, I'm here."

That night Eren fell asleep, peacefully resting in his lovers arms with no more fears or sadness.

~~~The next Morning~~~

The beaming sunlight crept slowly in through to living room window where Eren and Levi could be found in eachothers arms on the couch. The obnoxious light was about an inch away from assaulting Levis face. Fortunately for him consciousness was sneaking up on him. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times to focus them before scanning his surroundings. Boxes. Boxes everywhere, stacked up, occupying the counter tops, littering almost every square inch of the floor.

He recalled the events from last night which would explain why they were on the couch instead of their bed. He eyes roamed every inch of Erens sleeping face, he loved that face. He loved that face a lot. A peaceful expression laid out across the man's face and Levi couldn't help but smile. It was because of him that Eren finally able to let go of all the fear Grisha had instilled in him. Levi leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Erens cheek, which unitentionally caused him to wake up. Eren blinked a few times and his teal eyes focused on the most beautiful face he had ever seen wearing a smile just for him. "Good morning Levi." he said stretching out his limbs. Levi sat up a bit and did the same. Sleeping on a couch leaves you feeling a little stiff (In more ways the one might I add. ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ)

"Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, that sounds good" Eren replied. Levi lifted himself from the couch and went to the kitchen to make a pot of liquid sanity. Meanwhile Eren decided to get up and dress himself. Maybe he would take Levi out for lunch today or something. He wanted to thank for dealing with his emotional distress the night before and he figured taking Levi to his favourite cafe would be a good way to do it. He had only managed to put on a pair of jeans before Levi called him to the kitchen. "The coffee maker isn't working so you'll have to deal with caffeinated tea instead." Levi stated grumpily. Although he was more of tea drinker, Levi still prefered a cup of coffee to wake up. "That's ok, I was thinking of taking you out to lunch at the Wall Rose cafe but maybe you'd like to do breakfast instead?"

"Are you asking on a date?" Levi joked. "Yes. How does a coffee date sound?" Eren held out his hand in a cheesy way but Levi still accepted it, maybe after an eyeroll but he still took it nonetheless. "Alright, I guess coffee with you wouldn't be so bad. Go put a shirt on."

"What's the matter don't like the view?" Eren remarked. Levi himself was only clad in a pair of loose fitting pajama pants, but it wasn't like either of the two had anything to complain about. They were both well toned men.

Two outfits and one make out session later, the two were heading out the door.

It was a rather uneventful train ride to the cafe. Once they stepped in the front door to the little cafe, they were greeted with the smell of fresh ground coffee and oven baked pastries. Levi always loved this place for two reasons, one it was a family owned business and two he was actually friends with the owners. An old couple who opened the cafe after they got married. Mr. and Mrs. Pixis were just too friendly to not like and Eren found it was really easy to talk to them about his problems. They always had good advice to give, It was actually because of them that Eren first worked up the nerve to ask Levi on a date.

"Well, good morning you two!" Mrs. Pixis greeted cheerfully.

"Good Morning!" Eren returned the kind smile he was so used to seeing.

"What can I get for you two?"

"Two coffees please. One with extra sugar." Levi liked his tea sweet, he got teased for it often but he could care less. The couple took a seat at their usual table and waited for their coffee.

"I like how you always remember how I like things." Levi confessed. It felt a little awkward since he was never really a feelings guy but with all the bullshit that Levi was going through he figured that it was his job to make him feel happy.

Eren smiled widely at his blushing boyfriend. "I like about you too."

Looking across the table at a slightly flustered Levi kind of worried Eren, he wasn't used to seeing him act like this.

"Levi are you ok?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Levi came off a bit snappier than he intended to.

"I know you, I know you don't do the whole mushy feelings thing."

Levi knew the jig was up.

"Well, with all the bullshit you've been through I wanted to make you feel happy. I know that sounds kinda cheesy but it's true."

"You do make me happy. Thank you Levi." Eren reached out and took Levis hand into his own, squeezing it tight for emphasis.


	2. Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets intense, prepare yourself.

Chapter 2

Wasted

Most of the unpacking was done by now, but a few boxes remained in sight. The apartment had really come together nicely and it was starting to feel like a home.

"Eren." Levi chuckled to himself. "Is that my shirt?"

Eren was currently standing in the kitchen doorway clad in one of Levi's old tees with a growing blush on his face.

"Yeah, I just thought, well I've seen other people do it and...uh..." He scratched the back of his head nervously and looked at Levi in defeated silence.

"It's alright, I'm surprised it actually fits you. In fact I think you look pretty damn cute."

Eren blushed a little bit more, not because of what Levi said but because this was a silly thing that girls usually did with their boyfriends old nightshirts like he had seen so many times on television. "Come in here and help me tear down the extra boxes." Just as Levi turned around he felt a sharp pinch to his lower butt. "Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

"Making me blush, I was returning the favour." Eren said with a smirk.

"Little brat." Levi murmured rubbing his backside.

A few loud bangs rang through the small apartment causing both men a startled jump.

"Open the fuck up!" Came a muffled voice. "What the fuck?" Levi growled. He started for the door but Eren caught him by the arm. Levi turned to see Erens eyes wide with fear, his body tensed up and frozen in place and that's when Levi knew exactly who was on the other side of the door. He turned his full attention the terrified brunette whom he loved. "Eren, It's alright. Remember you don't have to be afraid anymore." Levi pulled Eren flush against his chest and squeezed tight. He felt Erens muscles relax and he looked up at the younger man. He saw those beautiful bright green eyes brimmed with tears, but not from fear. Those were tears of happiness. Eren finally had someone who would always be by his side, someone he could count on. He wasn't alone anymore, and that gave him the strength to face his father.

"You're right. I love you Levi."

"I love you to Eren."

"Open the door so I can beat the living shit out that fuck up." Eren nearly yelled determination clear in his eyes. Levi let go of Eren and moved towards the door that was being viciously pounded on by a pissed off drunk Grisha. He flipped the latch, wrapped his fingers around the door knob and threw open the door in one fluid motion before stepping in front of Eren to prevent Grisha from grabbing him.

"Who te *hickup* fuuck are you?" Grisha slurred. He smelled heavily of alcohol and vomit and it made Levi feel sick to his stomach. "I'm the one who's gonna hold you down while you get your ass handed to you." Levi spat before lunging at Grisha, sending him down hard on the wooden floor. He quickly dodged a sloppily thrown punch and got to his feet before slamming a boot down on Grisha's face. He knelt over the flailing and caught both of the misdirected limbs pinning them to the floor above his head. By now Eren had approached his father and was preparing to get his revenge.

Without warning he sent three swift kicks into Grisha side busting three ribs. The man winced in pain and slurred out some incoherent gibberish. "Oh does that hurt?" Eren asked in mock concern. "Let me try a little harder then." Wham! Erens foot went sailing into his father's stomach with such force it knocked the wind out him. The old drunk was writhing in pain but Eren wasn't about to stop. He wasn't even close to satisfaction. The young man stood above his victim as he prepared his next attack. Eren dropped to his knees and began throwing punch after punch until he had knocked out most of Grisha's teeth and broken his nose in at least four places. "This doesn't even amount to the pain you've caused me!" Eren screamed before throwing three more very solid punches.

"But, if it teaches you to stay the fuck away from me then," *punch* "It's good enough for me." Levi grabbed pressed his foot down harder onto Grisha's face digging the heel enough to draw some blood. "Get the fuck out of our house." Levi and Eren said in unison before picking Grisha up and littering throwing him down the apartment steps.

Levi turned to Eren to ask if he was alright but was immediately silenced when he grabbed Levi by the head and yanked him into a rough kiss. Levi hummed against his lips, drawing a noise from Eren as well. "Levi I love you so fucking much." Eren said before reconnecting their lips. Levi absolutely melted into Erens touch, seeing him act so violently made him proud. It was because of him that Eren was able to stare his greatest fear in the face and conquer it. Eren sighed and brought Levi's head to his chest and rested his chin atop the silky black hair. "Do you think He'll leave now?"

"If he has any sense he'll crawl his pathetic ass out of here and never look back."

~~~The next Morning~~~

Eren and Levi were tangled in white sheets and a golden ray of sunshine was peering through the split in the drapes. All was silent except for one and others soft breathing. Erens face was dangerously close to the assaulting light and it would soon be the cause of his wake. Five minutes later just as predicted the ray of light was gently caressing his cheek, the sudden warmth causing him to stir. He felt something warm pressed up against body and once he blinked the sleep out of his eyes he was able to see the familiar dark haired man nuzzled into his chest. It brought a wide smile to his face seeing the person who tried so hard to make him happy. Levi truly loved him and he knew that now, I mean why else would someone help you almost beat your abusive father to death and then throw him down a damn flight of stairs?

"Eren." The accused looked down to find that Levi was in fact still asleep. 'oohh how cute, he's dreaming about me.' Eren squealed in his head like a love sick school girl.

"Levi." Eren kissed the top of his head trying to wake his small lover and to his success Levi began shift. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a very well toned chest and two arms wrapped tightly around him, which was secretly one of his favourite ways to wake up. He hummed and buried his head further into his boyfriend's chest.

Levi's cute little noise made Eren giggle to himself. If he had it his way, he'd stay in bed with Levi all day but alas he had to work today. "Hey babe, wanna go get a coffee before work?"

Levi's dark eyes opened slightly and he lifted his head a bit to meet Erens gaze. "Yeah, I could use a coffee."

They hesitantly unwrapped themselves and left the warmth of the bed behind. "I want a shower first." They said in unison.

"You'll just have to wait on me then brat."

"Who said I wanted to take a shower by myself?" Eren asked slyly which drew a smirk from his partner. Levi wrapped his arms around Erens neck and began planting kisses all over his face save for his actual lips.

"Levi don't be a tease!" Eren whined.

"Then lets hurry up and take this to the bathroom."

Eren wasted no time lifting to his chest, causing the short man to gasp in surprise and hook his legs around Erens waist. He practically ran through the living room toward the bathroom door. Levi had finally connected their lips and was now participating in rather steamy make out session. Lots of noise, drool, and battling tongues, and they thought nothing could ruin this moment. Until one word, or name came across the news.

They both paused, tongues still in the others mouth. 'No.' They thought, 'It couldn't have said.' Oh but it did.

"You heard it too right?" Eren asked, concern dominating his voice. He was careful to set Levi down on his own two feet before running to the couch and hitting the volume button on the remote so furiously it might have broken. On the screen was the the Anchor, a very pretty red headed women in a white suit.

'Last night a man was hit by the Titan express train in the downtown station. At first police officials thought it was a suicide, but further investigation showed an extremely high blood to alcohol level which has led them to believe that the victim wandered onto the tracks in a drunken stupor. The identity of the man is believed to be Grisha Yeager, a 50 year old doctor who was already facing charges for medical malpractice.'

The two men sat in silence for a moment almost in disbelief. Erens father was finally dead, they never had to worry about him again. Eren could finally live the life he deserves without fear of that asshole hunting him down.

Eren turned to Levi with a smile on his face. "Levi, is this really true? Is he really dead?"

"Yes Eren, he's finally gone." Levi was caught off guard when a pair of strong arms wrapped around neck and he found himself once again, shoved up against that wonderful chest. "Hes dead! The fuckers finally dead!" Eren cried of joy.

"Did you hear the name of the train that hit him?" Levi asked looking up into Erens beautiful sparkling emerald eyes. "Yeah, actually wasn't that the same train where."

"You kissed me for the first time." Levi finished the sentence. He wasn't really the sentimental type but this time he just couldn't help it. "If I remember right…" Eren grabbed Levis chin between his thumb and index finger and leaned down ever so gently placing their lips together. "It was just like that." And that was when Levi decided he would finally pop the question. That very night, on the Titan express, Levi recreated their first kiss, and then proposed to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I apologize if the ending seemed a bit rushed, I was pushing time to get this finished. If you have any comments please feel free to dump them below.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't like the whole angst thing, but, despite my efforts this little idea invaded my mind and I haven't been able to shove it out and you can see where it lead me. I hope you guys liked it and if you have any comments you would like to leave me please feel free to do so. I don't bite.....hard. (￣▽￣)


End file.
